1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device such as but not limited to a buck-boost converter, a negative voltage is applied to a substrate as a back bias. An example of a semiconductor device which uses the negative voltage is a double diffused metal oxide silicon field effect transistor (DMOS FET).